Final Fantasy 5Ds
by NoctisintheNight
Summary: Based on Final Fantasy IV. Yusei a kind Dark Knight who constantly struggles against the darkness inside him.  When life throws him on a quest to save the world, he must learn the truth about about himself and his family, and learn about love.Faithshiping


Final Fantasy 5Ds

Hello there once again fellow fanfictioneers. I'm back with another story about my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds couple, Yusei and Akiza. This time, however, it is many of the 5Ds characters inside the story of Final Fantasy IV. For those of you who have played the game, Yusei is obviously going to be Cecil, but I may switch some characters around a bit. One last thing for those reading my other stories. Do not worry! I will continue those as well. Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or the characters. Also, the story will follow the PSP version of the game, with some small hints of the DS version possibly being added. So, without further adieu, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: Uneasy Feelings

A man dressed in armor the color of night itself stood at the front of a large ship that flew through the air. The only part of him that was not covered, was his mouth and lower jaw. His crewmates and subordinates stood at attention or worked on flying the ship. They had just completed a mission and were heading to their hometown of Baron to relax be reunited with their families. But none of their mind's were at ease. Their most recent mission weighed heavily on them. None could tell what their captain, the legendary dark knight Yusei Fudo, was thinking, but they could guess that it was the mission. Though their captain was a dark knight, he was actually quite a kind man. This fact, however, did not make it much easier to raise their concerns at their disturbing mission. Finally, the silence was broken by one of the watchers.

He stepped forward to report to the captain. "Lord Captain! We're nearly to the Baron border!" he said dutifully.

Yusei broke out of his thoughts and raised his head, not looking back at his men. "So we are" was all he said in response. His subordinates' suspicions were comfirmed. He had been thinking about their mission. They started whispering to each other about it.

"It troubles him, too."

"After what we did, who wouldn't be?"

"Orders may be orders, but killing innocent people to get the Crystals isn't right."

They all thought back to what they had just done. They, led by their captain on their king's orders, had landed in a small village town called Mysidia and barged into the main building of worship. The town was home to many young white mages and black mages. There, they had struck down many citizens who were there and even killed a few. The leading priest was knocked aside, while Yusei walked in and snatched the prize possession of the town, the Water Crystal.

Finally another man had stepped forward, able to contain himself no longer. "Lord Captain!" he shouted as the captain turned his head to look at the man. "We are the Red Wings - the pride of Baron! We are supposed to protect people, not harm. Must we now be thieves, sent to plunder from the weak?"

"Enough" said Yusei.

"But, Lord Captain," said the man as another joined in the conversation, "surely you don't condone what we've done?"

"The Mysidians offered no resistance" he protested. "And still we cut them down." They both looked away crestfallen.

"Listen to me" said Yusei firmly. "We did no more than what our kingdom's peace and prosperity required us to do. The Mysidians knew too much of the Crystal and its secrets. His Majesty deemed it so. We are the Red Wings of Baron!" He turned around fully as he spoke. "It is not our place to question the orders of our king."

The soldiers were still unsure. One of them tried to continue the conversation. "Lord Captain..." He was interrupted by another, more urgent message as a second watcher came running.

"Lord Captain! Monsters at the fore!" he shouted.

"Prepare for battle!" shouted Yusei as the crew started firing the cannons.

Though the cannons took down most of the monsters, two groups avoided the cannon-fire and charged straight at crew. Yusei didn't even bother to draw his blade of darkness to dispatch of these weak foes. The monsters looked like gray, floating eyeballs with large wings on each side and claws below the actual eye part. The monster managed to scratch up the airship and damage some parts, but the battle itself did not take long. Yusei handled them both with little effort. One managed to clip him on the shoulder with its wing on the initial divebomb, but merely glanced off the armor. For the first group, he used an item called a Red Fang to set the monsters ablaze and easily burn them to a crisp. Then a large black bird called a Zu struck one of Yusei's men. Yusei ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Yusei.

The man managed to grunt in affirmation. Another soldier noticed the Zu charging at Yusei. "It's coming in for another attack!"

"Damnation" muttered Yusei. Again, he didn't even draw his sword. _These weaklings aren't worth a swing of my blade_ thought Yusei. He instead used an item similar to the previous one he used, only this time it was blue and infused with the power of elctricity. The Zu didn't stand a chance.

Yusei got up after the large bird fell dead to the ground and looked back at his men. "Everyone all right?" he asked.

All reported the same. "Aye. All accounted for, sir."

They were surprised by the monsters. One of the men mentioned it. "We've been encountering a surprising number of monsters lately..."

Another joined in. "Disturbing is it not?"

A third joined in as well. "I wonder what it bodes?"

Yusei just thought, _could this be... some kind of punishment from the gods?_ as one of the watchers reported to him. "We've reached the castle, m'lord."

Yusei nodded his head and issued the necessary orders. "Well then, prepare for landing men." All replied with a "M'lord!" before rushing to get the landing gear ready.

* * *

><p>The airship had landed and, while his men were tying it down and putting it away for the next use, Yusei took the Water Crystal and walked to the castle. Guards were posted on either side of the large wooden doors, their heads bowed in respect as Yusei passed by. Before he could enter, however, a man in scarlet robes and armor with slicked brown hair greeted him with a smile. His name was Sayer and he saw that Yusei carried the crystal.<p>

"Well done, the crystal is now ours" he said. Yusei did not trust that smile on Sayer's face. Even though Sayer had never done anything wrong to Yusei and had faithfully served the king, Yusei could not help but feel uneasy around the man.

The dark knight shook his head in slight disdain. "The Mysidians put up no resistance. In fact, they were completely helpless."

Sayer looked slightly annoyed at this comment. "Is this pity I perceive" he questioned, "Hmph! Come, Captain. His majesty awaits." Sayer turned around and commanded the guards to open the doors. He then led Yusei through the front gates , through multiple rooms, and finally stopped in the room immediately before the throne room.

Sayer turned back to Yusei. "If you'll excuse me, Captain, I must speak to his majesty in private. Please wait here." Yusei frowned in suspicion as Sayer went through the door to the throne room, but waited nevertheless.

* * *

><p>Sayer strode into the throne confidently, a mistrustful smirk on his face. The throne room was large and the ceiling was held up with two enormous pillars. Shiny shields and majestic tapestries hung from the walls while a scarlet and gold colored rug led to the cushioned throne itself, whine was of a similar color and adorned with multiple gems. The king himself sat on this throne at the moment. He was an agining man with brown hair and a brown beard and wore a gold and scarlet robe with his crown. Two guards stood on either side of him, each about ten feet away. Sayer strolled up to the right side of him and the king stood up in eager anticipation.<p>

Sayer now had a serious and grim expression on his face. "Your majesty, I am afraid that Yusei can no longer be trusted. He clearly questions your authority."

The king solemnly nodded. "I suspected as much, but it matters not, so long as I obtain the Crystals. Send him in" he commanded.

Sayer bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty." He walked back to the door and shouted to Yusei on the other side. "Captain! His Majesty summons you." Yusei walked in as Sayer went back to the right side of the king.

The king acknowledged Yusei as the dark knight bowed in order before him. "The Kingdom of Baron hails your return" announced the king. He noticed the sparkling gem in Yusei's hands. "I see you have successfully obtained the Crystal, may I have it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty" answered Yusei as Sayer walked up to him, took it, walked back to the king, and handed the Crystal over to him. The king held it reverently in his hands.

"See how it shines" the king whispered to himself in awe. "So this is the Crystal. What splendor... You are dismissed, Yusei." The dark knight bowed and then started to walk out of the room as Sayer and the king both observed the Crystal in awe. However, Yusei turned back towards the king. He could stay silent no longer.

"Your Majesty" he shouted. This outbreak startled the pair as they turned to face Yusei. They regained their compusure quickly, though.

"Yes?" questioned the king.

Sayer looked annoyed once again. "What is it, Captain? You have already been dismissed. Why do you linger and risk the king's anger."

Yusei took one glance at Sayer, but otherwise ignored him completely as he talked to the king. "Your Majesty, forgive me, but what are you planning to do with the Crystals? What are your intentions?" _And why are you acting so different from the kind man I once knew?_ The last past was not said allowed, but echoed within Yusei's head. "My men are confused and displeased with the recent orders we have been given."

The king immediately countered with his own question, which was accompanied by a hard glare. "And you? Do you qwuestion my command?" Yusei quickly realized this confrontation was not a good idea and became flustered.

"No!" he answered. "I only ask..." he tried to continue but was interrupted by the king.

"Silence!" roared the king. "Dissension only leads to treason, and that I will not tolerate. I hereby relieve you of your command of the Red Wings."

"Your Majesty!" shouted Yusei in shock. This turn of events devastated Yusei. He had been so loyal to the king for his whole life and considered it an honor when the king had appointed him Captain of the Red Wings, but now... Seeing Yusei's instability at this announcement, the two guards quickly blocked his path to the king.

The king just stared at Yusei. "Instead I charge you with a different task" he said. "Slay the cursed Eidolon that infests Mist Valley, and deliver this Carnelian Signet to the village of Mist. You will leave tomorrow. At first light." Yusei tried to go around the guards so he could plead with the king to reconsider his decision, but the guards swiftly moved to block him each time. Finally, he stopped as a familiar voice forced its way into the conversation coming from the man who just entered.

The man wore mostly blue armor that covered nearly his entire body. The only part of him that could be seen was his mouth, but Yusei knew that stormy gray eyes and spiky blonde hair were hidden beneath the mask. It was his best friend Jack Atlas, commander of the dragoons of Baron.

Jack spoke in his heavily accented voice. "Your Majesty, I beg you to reconsider!" Jack walked up to stand beside Yusei and continued as Yusei looked at him in surprise. Sure, Jack was Yusei's best friend, but he was still surprised to see Jack defend him like this. "Yusei has done no wrong."

The king was outraged at this. "You insolent cur! How dare you barge in here!" he shouted at Jack. "If you are so concerned about him, you may share his fate!" He flung the Carnelian Signet at Yusei, who managed to catch it. "Take the ring and begone from my sight, both of you!"

Yusei tried to reason with the king one last time as the guards began to push him and Jack out of the room. "Your Majesty!" Unfortunately, they were both booted out of the room before anymore words could be exchanged.

* * *

><p>Yusei and Jack stood talking with each other outside the throne room.<p>

"I'm sorry, Jack" said Yusei, shaking his head at the mess he had gotten the two of them into. He wouldn't have felt so bad if it were just him who had gotten in trouble, but he had also dragged Jack into it as well.

Jack shook his dhead. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Once we have completed this mission, the king is bound to forgive us both. You will rejoin the Red Wings in no time." Despite Jack's words, Yusei still looked guilty so Jack lightly hit him on the arm. "Look, get some rest. You just got back from one mission. Leave tomorrow's preparations to me." With that said, he walked off to get ready.

Yusei had nodded and went down the stairs to the castle's third floor. Though he trusted Jack to get preparations ready, he would get some extra items from a secret room as well. With just the two of them, and the number of monsters in the area continuing to grow, he thought it better to be overprepared than underprepared. Hitting a hidden switch on the right side of the room, a wall slid open for him, revealing a hidden room. Yusei grabbed an Ether, a Tent, and some loose change from it. Then he went up the stairs that would lead to the West Tower of the castle. As he made his way, he was stopped by another familiar voice, one that he never got tired of hearing. "Yusei!"

A beautiful red-haired woman with cat-like amber eyes approached him with a walk that would make most men drool. All but two of her long front bangs were held up by a hair curler. She wore small horned pauldrons on her shoulders worn over a floor-length red and gold cape. She had a sleeveless red top with long, decorated gloves and a large belt with a dagger at the side. Covering her knees, she had pink and gold braces and wore light red ankle boots. It was the traditional garb of high-ranking white mages, with the exception of the red coloring instead of white. It was his and Jack's childhood friend, the beautiful white mage Akiza Izinski

She smiled at the sight of Yusei. "Thank goodness you're all right. I was so worried. You had left on such short notice."

"We're fine" answered Yusei in disgust and continued bitterly. "I wish I could say the same for the Mysidians we slaughtered..." He started to walk away from her.

She followed after him, surprised at the venom in his voice. "Yusei!" Yusei turned back to face her. She started to say something but bit her lip and instead said, "...I'll visit you later, okay?"

Yusei nodded. "Very well..." She walked away, turned back to look at him once more, and then left the way she came. Yusei, meanwhile, continued towards the West Tower. In the West Courtyard, he heard yet another familiar voice. This one was of Baron's master engineer, Bruno. Looking down at him from a balcony, the man had messy blue hair covered by a lighter blue hat with goggles on it, and wore a greasy sleeveless shirt with blue jeans and a work belt.

"Well, well, well" said a smiling Bruno. "Look who's back unscathed." Bruno disappeared down some stairs and reappeared in front of Yusei through a door below the balcony.

He was smiling before, but now his face was completely serious. "Akiza was worried sick about you. She cares a lot about you. Don't you ever worry her like that again, you hear?" Then he was smiling once again. "So, how are my airships? I'll bet you and your goons wrecked them up something awful!" Throughout Bruno's whole rant, Yusei continued his distraught silence. Finally, Bruno picked up on it. "Hey... What's the matter with you, kiddo?"

Sighing, Yusei answered him. "The truth is..." he told them the story of what happened in Mysidia and what happened with the king just a few moments ago.

Bruno was shocked at what happened with the king. "What! The king demoted you?" He went on a mini rant again. "What about the Red Wings? They'll be a mess without you!" What's come over the king? He's been acting peculiar lately. I don't build my airships so that they can be used to slaughter people! The whole town is beginning to talk, you know... Yusei, be careful out there. Make short work of that mission and get back here safe..." He saw that the sun was close to setting. "... Whoa, I have to start heading home, or my daughter's going to kill me!" He laughed once more and left.

Yusei then went into the West Tower and went upstairs. A maid greeted him. "I've changed your sheets, sir. I hear you are to depart early tomorrow morning. Good night." She curtsied and then went down the stairs and Yusei continue up the final flight of stairs to his room. He stripped himself off his armor and put some some comfortable clothes on and laid down on his bed. The only light came from the moon shining on him through the window

Yusei wondered about recent events aloud. "What's happening to the king? He covets the Crystals like a man possessed. And he'll resort to any means to get them. Nevertheless, I can't defy him. How could I cross the man who raised Kain and me like his very own? The chivalrous knight whom I've adored and admired since childhood? I will not betray him... I can't." To his surprise, Akiza came into his room a few minutes later.

"Yusei!" she said as she came in. Yusei, in surprise got out off bed, but quickly turned his back toi his childhood friend. Akiza continued talking. "What's going on, Yusei? You just returned from Mysidia, and now you must journey afar to battle this Eidolon? It's not normal for you to be given such an order..." Evidently, Akiza had found out about what happened.

Yusei continued to push her away metaphorically. "... Everything's fine."

Akiza refused to believe him and took a step towards him. "Yusei, look at me."

Instead of doing what she said, Yusei told her about the events in Mysidia and relay his worries to her. "... In Mysidia, we killed innocent people to steal their Crystal. It was horrible. I suppose this is my fate as a dark knight. Soon, I won't even feel remorse for my actions." He looked down in shame.

Akiza took another few steps toward him. She was now right next and put a hand on his shoulder. "You and I both know that would never happen" she whispered.

Yusei once again turned away in self-disgust. "So I should feel guilt but still never dare defy my king? I am a hopeless coward" he said spitefully. Akiza finally grew tired of the little pity party he was trying to throw for himself

"The Yusei I know would never whimper like this!" whispered Akiza. Then, in an even quieter whisper, "The Yusei I love..." Yusei finally turned around in surprise and started to reach for her, but Akiza continued as if she didn't say anything. "... You leave for Mist early tomorrow, right?"

Yusei wanted to press her on her earlier whispering, but decided it would be better not to and instead answered to her question. "Yes, but you needn't worry. Jack is coming, too. I'll be fine. Trust me."

Akiza turned to him. "Please come back to me in one piece." Then she turned and left his room.

Yusei managed a weak smile and whispered to himself. "Thank you, Akiza..." He sighed. "But you know that I am a dark knight and the two of us can never..." He drifted off without finishing, went back to bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Important Note:<span>**

The last three roles I need to fill are Edward, FuSoYah, and Yang, but I am still unsure who from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds would best fit these roles. Greiger is the only one I can think of who would make a decent Yang. Also, if its possible, I would like to try and fit in Aporia somewhere or the three people who make him up. I already have a place designated for the Goodwin Bros., Devack, and Misty, but am unsure of the Emperor(s) of Yliaster or even Lazar for that matter (I am thinking Dark Elf for Lazar lol).

Please read and review. I need help deciding between these last ones badly. After I get enough responses, I will continue on to the next chapter.

Once again, thank you to all those who reviewed, it really helped in the decision for who Akiza would be.


End file.
